How EXO Turned your Life Upside Down
by The Book of Wisdom
Summary: You had an awesome close to amazing summer,with road trips, sleepovers,and a lot of it comes to an end, you realise that you will be living in hell again,school is just around the corner.But what will happen when an un-expected turn of events makes you meet some of the most famous k-pop idols? Fanfiction NOT based on REAL facts do NOT plagiarise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

You and your best friend were enjoying the last day of summer vacation. " So are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked you. " Well its unavoidable " is the only thing you could answer. Your friend nodded in agreement. " You know Monica, I just don't understand on how they benefit by bulling me" you told her. Monica just told you to forget about them and then she added " Hey shouldn't you call your parents? you have barely called them the hole summer and I think they would like to spend some time with you before school starts" " that's true but when I leave your house it means that summer is really over. I don't want it to end just yet" you truthfully answered. " I don't want it to end either" Just when she finished talking your phone rang. _ " hello" " hey honey we are on our way to pick you up, get you things ready" " Okay dad I will see ya in a bit" " bye" _Youhung up. " are they on their way?"

" Yah, well better get my stuff together" " Hyun Jae your laptop is in my room I think" " okay thanks" You went from floor to floor gathering your things, most of them were in the attic, since you slept there, even if Monica's mom offered you a room on the main floor you still preferred the attic.

" HYUN JAE YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE!" You went down with all you bags that you had brought at the beginning of the summer.

" Bye Monica, see you tomorrow, thank your mom when she gets back" " I will, and yep see ya tomorrow" with that you followed silently your parents into the car.

" Mom did you get a chance to buy my books?" " No I will buy them this weekend I just have so much work to do" " Hyun Jae can't you just be patient?" " Appa!" " he's right sweetie and if you would have comme home earlier you could have bought them yourself" " Omma, are you serious?" " it's been a while since you have called me that" " So what did you guys do this summer?" " We worked alot and I went bowling with my friends a couple times" " ya well while he was out having fun I was packing" Just after she said that your mom covered her mouth. " Packing? why?" " She was packing our stuff for our camping trip, we went camping for a couple of weeks" " cool, we also went camping" " In what camping site?" " Well it was in the middle of the forest close to Monica's cottage" " You didn't get lost?" " No mom we left marks on the trees so we would find our way back" The truth is that you did get lost, you forgot to put the marks on the trees for like half a kilometre, starting from 1/4 way through . But you didn't want to scare your mother, she tends to over exaggerate things . " Sweetie we painted the front and side door this morning so can you use the back door for the next week?" " Sure dad".

You went directly in your room without paying attention to your surroundings. You started playing Overdose by EXO at max volume. Silently singing along you put your stuff away, you also made sure you had everything you needed for school tomorrow. While doing that you found 10 notes, one for each teacher and one that said " Hyun Jae these are notes for your teachers, DO NOT read them and don't forget to give a note to every one of your teachers at the beginning of class. Mom and dad".

You have learned over the years not to question why your parents do some stuff. Some questions are better to stay without answers. So you just put a note in every one of your binders. By that time you decided to put on your favourite playlist which was made out of Ft Island songs, cn blue songs, EXO songs and super junior songs. You sang along to every song.

" Honey come outside, supper is ready" " I'm coming!". Your parents liked to eat outside when it was nice out. You sat down, and told your parents about your summer, on how you got a flat tire just after the border coming back from the states, on how you thought Monica was going to faint when you arrived at Disney. All kind of other stuff. Soon it was time to go sleep, your parents didn't want you to miss your bus to hell on the first day.

The next day when you arrived to school, the first thing you saw was the groupies coming your way. "do you really need to pester me on the first day of school?" " Well we just missed you and we wanted to know if you had a nice summer" " Oh just leave me alone already, I don't need your torturing when the teachers will be harassing me until Friday wondering if I have my books. Just give me a week" " Mmm a week seems reasonable, considering you hadn't got a break in two years so, deal a week." " deal" you two shook hand to close the deal.

You went skipping to your locker. Your best friend looked at you weird. " Hyun Jae are you ok?" " yep I'm totally fine" " Since when are you so happy to go to school?" " Since the groupies decided that they would leave me alone for a week" " Really?! that's awesome!" Monica said in an exited tone. " I know" you said in the same tone. " How are your parents with the hole divorce thing?" " well I haven't been paying attention to them so I will tell you tomorrow" " ok let's get to class, we don't want to be late" " Yeh !" " There you go again" " Sorry" Then you pouted all the way to class.

Math class never seemed so interesting, since you forgot to give the note before class you gave it just before leaving.

" What's with the note?" " I don't know, my parents told me to give them to each of my teachers" " what do they say?" " Aish Monica! I don't know my parents told me not to read them" " well thats weird, they normally don't hide anything from you" " true, but it probably says something about the divorce" " Your right, but you should pay close attention to them just to be sure that nothing is up" " Of course I will, it wouldn't be like me if I didn't know wouldn't it". The rest of the day went without any problems. You just found the teachers reactions a little odd after reading the note. Some of them raised an eyebrow and looked at you, others just gave you a warm comforting smile.

After school you did your homework and went around the house watching on how your parents behaved when they thought they were alone.

The next day you made your report to Monica. " So what happened last night?" " Well they were acting weird, weirder than usual, especially when I was around." " That tells me that they are hiding something from you" " Yeah that is what I'm thinking, but it could also just be the fact that they are no longer a married couple who live under the same roof" " true enough". You spend the rest of the day calmly not having another thought about your parents behaviour.

When you got home you bumped into something, that something turned out to be a box. A box marked Rob's winter clothes. you mumbled to yourself " What is this? its really weird." You looked around you to see if there were any similar boxes. There was some marked Rob's action figures or robs kitchen stuff. You ran upstairs.

" Appa!" " What is it sweetie?" " why is there all kind of boxes with your name on it?"

Your parents glanced at each other.

" You better sit down" " Your scaring me now" " Your dad found a place to stay and a new job" " Oh Good, you were scaring me with your slow tone and everything. Good for you dad!" " Thanks but here is the thing it's not very close " " well it will be a long car ride when I go to your place, no biggy" " You


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

You couldn't think straight, so you rushed to your room and blasted your music. You played many songs you sang along to very one of them, while tears rolled down our cheeks.

You mother who was washing the dishes upstairs could hear your music, so she guessed you knew. She shook her head in disappointment. But yet she still could understand you. So she went down to try and reason you.

" sweetie are you okay?" " Omma! How can I be okay?!" " I know it's big new but it's whats best for you, We will keep contact, I just can afford the house so I'm selling and it will be hard for you to follow your dream here, you have better chances in Korea." " But why tell me at the last minute?" " We couldn't think of a better way to tell you, and think positive, you will have better chances of becoming a writer and maybe a singer, you're really good sweetie" " But Omma what about you, my friends and the rest of the family?" you asked " I will be fine, you can videochat with me and your friends. As I recall you aren't very close to your cousins you anybody, and you half to start fresh with your father in Korea, this is for your own good." " Omma..." " besides don't you want to met up with Missa?" " yeh, komawo omma"

You felt a little comforted by your mothers words, but you still felt un-easy. You stopped crying while thinking about what she meant by "you half to start fresh with your father in Korea, its for your own good..." I was weird, but you thought it was better to stop torturing yourself. But now you just had to figure out how to tell Monica. Then you asked something you were scared to receive the answer.

" Omma can you tell me exactly why I'm moving away?" " It's so you can follow your dreams and you will have a better life over there don't ask me why." " Arasso omma, Well I'll start packing now" " goodnight, I'm going to bed, have good dreams" " you too".

when she left you realised how tired and older she looks compared to your dad. He was one year older than her too. You choose to ignore the fact and started packing. You managed to pack most of your stuff , excluding of course your clothes and laptop.

You tired out and fell asleep listening to one of EXO's albums.

You had a weird dream,it was all black, then Suho was infront of you, quite mad actually. A flash, after saw a fancy building, then another flash, EXO-K walking toward you, Suho, Sehun and Kai are grinning mysteriously. Once again a flash, You were trapped in a room with Chanyeol. After that you woke up at the sound of your alarm.

" what a weird dream" you mumbled to yourself. You distractedly eat your breakfast and went to school. Your best friend brought you back to earth. " Hello Chang Hyun Jae!?, Earth to Hyun Jae!" " Oh sorry I was just thinking" "well you should be careful, you could have bumped into something" " I'll be more careful from now on and actually I have something to tell you..." " What is it? did you find out why your parents were acting weirder than usual?" She excitedly asked. " Yess, but I'm telling you I just found out yesterday..." " Stop stalling and tell me!" " My dad is moving away" " to where?" " Seoul, Korea" " awww thats sad, you won't be able to see him" " actually, I will see him every day.." " what do you mean?" " I'm moving with him" " WHAT?!" " Calm down! I know I still can't believe it myself and Please don't tell anyone, I don't want the groupies making hell out of my last days" " don't worry I won't, so when are you leaving?" " Friday night or Saturday morning I'll text you tonight" " Ok" " let's go to class let's not make the teachers angry" " good Idea" She agreed with you.

For the next two days you spend as much time s possible with your best friend. And it turned out that you were leaving Friday night at 4:05. So after the groupies left school on Friday you left a note in the leaders locker saying that your were leaving that night.

At the airport everybody came to say goodbye. You said Goodbye to your two b**ch cousins first. " Well good bye then" the oldest said. " Good riddance" Her younger sister agreed " Ya well I'm happy I won't get to see you again" " Well you know we have overheard that you are leaving to become a singer" " Like that will ever happen!" the oldest said. They both bursted into laughter. " Well I will try and if it doesn't work out, at least I won't have any regrets. Plus you guys are COWARDS, because people tell you something is impossible you don't try you just give up" You said that last part rather bitterly. You waved to them then left to say your goodbye's to your grand-parents and aunts. You said bye to your BFF, you both cried alot and promised to video chat at least twice a week. Finally the only person left was your mom. " Be strong sweet heart no matter what happens" You agreed.

It was time your flight had been called. You waved to your family and friend, with big tears in your eyes. You pushed all douts aside once you boarded. Poping your earbuds in you listened to all your songs. They played twice before landing. You felt horrible when you got off the plane. Considering that you barely slept, it was understandable.

You and your father hopped in a cab and went to your appartment. Without looking at the room you went to bed.

In the morning or should I say afternoon you woke up in an unfamiliar place. It took you a couple of seconds to remenber you were in your new home in Korea. The room you were in had two windows, A dresser, a working desk, of course a wardrobe and much too your delight a pair of glass doors that led to a small balcony with a tiny table and a chair. You went to the kitchen, only to find the fridge empty.

" You're up! I went out to get us lunch, since we have no food." You father suddenly came in. " Yeah I can see that." You two ate and planned out your day. First you were to un-pack then go grocery shopping.

After about an hour of putting stuff away the door bell rang. " I'll get it" you said to your dad.

" who are you?" you asked ( in Korean) to the lady in front of you. " I'm Nellie, you must be Hyun Jae, Right?" " Yes, so your here too see my father?" " yes, may I come in?" " Of course I'm sorry." You appologised. You went to get your dad.

Seeing that You just made it awkward, while the two adults were talking you decided to get out. " Appa I'm going to get the groceries" You said. " Ok, don't be out too long, the grocery store is around the corner, use my card it is in my wallet" " OK!"

You quickly grabbed your phone and the card. To be honest your hated shopping, but at least this was related to food. While you were looking for some cookies a guy crashed into you. " Ya watch it!" " " You were in my way the guy simply responded, he was obviouly anoyed " You don't need to be such a jerk you know" " do you even know who I am?" He asked offended. You looked up to see it was Suho. " Well great" You said." One of the members of Exo is a jerk, I Don't care you little filthy rich Idol, now move along I want to pass" Suho left fuming, Nobody exept one person ever called him a jerk or filthy rich, EVER. You went home to make dinner, for you , your dad and Nellie. Just before you could tell what happened at the store you found out that Nellie is a HUGE fan of EXO.

Once Suho Joined D.O he was complaning about you. So Un-fortunatly the rest of the band members were stuck with a very un-happy Suho for the next couple of days.

Sunday, was lame just un-packing. But Monday was a totally different story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Monday morning you put on your uniform, thought much to your displeasure and went off to school. Since you didn't have your schedule, nor your locker number you went straight to the principal's office.

when you were just about to open the door it swung open hitting you in the forehead making you lose your glasses. " Ouch!" You said angrily. " Sorry, I didn't see ya there sweet heart." " Dude just be more careful" " So sweet heart, want me to show you around school?" After putting your glasses back on you looked at him. You let out a sight when you saw it was none other than EXO's Byun Baekyung. " I'll pass, I don't hang out with playboys" With that you entered the office leaving Baekyung speechless and frozen on spot standing alone in the hall looking like an idiot.

Baekyun:

when he first saw you he felt a shock, a kind of connection. But when you refused his offer he was shocked, in a different way that is. No girl ( execpt one) had ever said no To Him. Coming back to reality he slowly went to meet his friend in the cafeteria.. He told them what happened, they looked at him in shock, then laughed thinking I was a joke. When they saw it was serious they all exaged glances. " Well this is going to be an interesting school year" Kai said. They all nodded in agreement. Baekyung desided to ditch first period.

Back to you:

" Hello, I'm principal Byun, you must be our new transfer student Hyun Jae" " Yeh". They principal gave you your schedule and led you to your locker. He was nice and all, but he seemed quite a little crazy. Like he didn't even notice you had a big red spot on your forehead and he mumbled to himself or said random things. Before going back to his office laughing like a mad man he told you that he was sorry he couldn't bring you to your class and that if the was anything you could go see him.

While going to your class you got lost. " are you lost?" A familiar said. Turning around you saw PArk Chanyeol coming toward you. " yeah" You shyly answered. " I've never seen you before are you new?" " Yes, I'm Chang Hyun Jae" " I'm Park Chanyeol, where are you going?" " Mmmm, class 175" " Cool were in the same class" He grabbed your arm and happily brought you to class.

At the door he let go of you, and you got and everybody stared at you. which is normal you just arrived late to class with an Idol... Boys looked at you in disbelif, girls either shot you dirty looks or Gave you a " I'm going to kill you b*tch" Look.

" Ah you must be the new transfer student, comme and intruduce yourself dear" " I'm Chang Hyun Jae, please take care of me" You said before bowing. " I'm miss Lee your home room teacher" The teacher intriduced herself " I will let this slip because this is your first day, but I will not tolerate tardies" " Yeh" You said in a small voice that you barely recognised. " Ok miss Chang YOu can sit in the empty seat beside the window." You nodded.

It was in the last row beside an empty desk. The teacher took the anttendence and asked where some kid was, probably the person sitting next to you. Chanyeol said he most likely ditched. The teacher said something or other that she was going to talk to him.

The next two periods where boring as heck, Math then English, with you happened to be supper good at. Oh and your lazy class mate appeared, you couldn't see who he was though he was already asleep when you came in and left before you could see his face.

Finally Lunch came. " Do you want to eat with me and my friends?" Chanyeol asked " sure why not".He grabbed you again and dragged you to their table almost skipping. " Guys this is Hyun Jae, Hyun Jae these are my friends, Suho, Baekyung, Kyunsoo but we call him D.O, Sehun and well that is Kai" " Hello" You greeted al though he didn't need to intruce you, It was Exo-k, you knew who they were.

At the sound of your voice Suho And Baekyun looked up. " Please don't recognise me" You thought, but you were out of luck. " YOU!" they both yelled at the same time. " You know each other?" D.O and Chanyeol asked. " well yeah, I met Baekyung this morning when he hit me with a door and Suho Bumped into me at the store..." You said. " Wow, guys I can't believe this is the annoying b*tch you told us about" D.O said. You looked at both of them in Disbelief. " Wow, nice wa of talking about me and Baekyung can you tell me your birthdate?" you said. " May 6'th why?" " Well I'm born on the 2'nd so that makes me your sunbae" " Noona, sit beside me" Chanyeol said while Baekyung turned red from anger and Embarrassment, He got schooled by a nerd. " Ok" You happily said. You sat down and ate in silence while every student in the cafeteria stared at you.


	4. Chapter 4

You mostly talked with Chanyeol and Kyunsoo. Suho, Sehun and Baekyung where gladly ignoring you. Kai was too busy flirting with girls. " Aren't the stares bothering you?" Kyunsoo asked " No I'm used to this at my old school I got bullied a bit so this doesn't disturb me" you said. " Noona, you can hang out with us that way nobody will bother you" " Thanks Chanyeol-shi" " I'm younger than you so don't call me that" " sorry my korean is a little bad" " it's quite good actually" Kyungsoo noted. " we'd better go if we don't want to be late to class" You cheerfully said.

The boys accompanied you to your locker. " wow your locker is in the middle of nowhere!" ( You are stuck between two empty lockers. " Yeah, well Kyunsoo what do you expect? I'm new and there is a lot of people, I don't think many lockers are available" " Just call me D.O" " Sure" " actually call me oppa! I'm older than you right?" " you are but... No I will just call you D.O" " Why?" right at that moment the bell rang. " bye!" You said going to class.

When you got there Chanyeol was already in his seat, and so was the guy sitting next to you, but you didn't pay attention to that lazy dude. " How did you get you before me?" " My locker is closer" " sit down class" the teacher said.

During that last period nobody was paying attention to the teacher, they were too busy staring at you or sleeping. When you gt up that dude beside was already gone.

When you arrived home you told your dad about your day and accidently you said that you became friends with Chanyeol and D.O from EXO. " Why do those names sound familiar?" " Appa, there Members from Nellies favorite band, but promise me you won't tell anybody about this ok?" " Sure" " thanks, we don't want Nellie fanting or anything, so I'm going to do my homework".

While you were in your room Nellie came, your dad told her what you told him. Promises are ment to be broken, right? " You promise me you will act as if you don't know" " I promise" She said before pecking his lips.

AT the EXO dorm:

At the dorm Nothing to interesting was happening. Suho and Baekyung were most likely sulking in their rooms, Chanyeol and D.O were debating if they should let you come to practice tomorrow, Kai was fooling around with Luhan, Tao and kris. The rest were out with their manager.

" Hyung! we should let her come." " Chanyeol, what if she is a saseang?" " Hyun Jae isn't one!" Chanyeol protested. " Who is this Hyun Jae?" Tao asked suddenly interrested, it wasn't every day D.O and Chanyeol talked about girls. " just some annoying nerd they befriended" Baekyung said suddenly popping up. " Don't listen to him, He is just upset she rejected him!" Chanyeol said. " Wow so she is the reason you have been sulking" Luhan said. " Well I wouldn't blame her, who would want to go out with the person who hit you with a door" D.O added. " Too bad we weren't there to see that!" Kris said before they all started laughing. " Laugh all you want, I'm going to make her fall for me" Baekyung shot before going back to his room. " So why were you talking about her?" Tao asked. " we are wondering if we should invite her to practice tomorrow" D.O answered him. " I think she should come, I want to meet her" " I agree with LuLu" Tao said " Don't call me that!" " I also think it could be fun" Kris agreed. " Guys you know whats funny is that she is in the same class as my and Baekyung , she is even seated next to him and they didn't seem to recognise each other"

Your house:

Nellie and your dad acted really weirdly during supper but you just brushed it off. You went to bed early exhausted by your day.

When you arrived at school the next day you were greeted by Chanyeol running your way. " Hey" " Hey do you want t come and see us practice after school?" " Sure as long as it doesn't bother the others." " They don't mind" You were suprised " Really even Baekyung and Suho agreed to this?" he shrugged cutely " they don't exacly know about this, but please come!" he begged still unsure you agreed. " Komawo Noona!" " OK, calm down now, let's go to class"

The day was about the same as yesterday, your mysterious desk neighbour sleeping through class, eating with EXO and well attending 4 boring classes.

After your last class Chanyeol followed you to your locker. " You don't need to follow me like that, I'm not going to run off, you know" " I know, but you don't where my locker is so you don't know where to meet me." " fair enough". He led you to his car and you headed to the studio.

When you got there, you heard Suho telling Chanyeol he was late again. When you walked in Baekyung's and Suho's jaws fell. You fell to the ground laughing, along with the rest of guys, well excluding Sehun who just smiled, wow he had a nice smile. After being introduced to everybody you sat down and watched.

Every time they took a break Tao stuck to you like gum. " Tao can you, like stop sticking to me like gum or esle thats what I'm going to call you. " How old are you?" " 16, why?" " Date?" " 2 nd of may, can you tell me why are you asking all these questions?" " I'm older than you by a month, call me Oppa!" " I will tell you the same thing I told D.O, NO" "Wae?!" He whined. " Suho, can you help me?" He tsked at you before saying " good luck, I'm not helping you." " Please!" " Nop, get rid of him yourself" " Fine then, Guys can enybody get rid of this piece of gum here?" they shook their heads " We can't, its not like we don't want to" Kris said " It's just we are unable!" Luhan finished. " Suho is the only one who can" Baekyung said. " Suho, please can you help me?" " nop!" so you decided to do the one thing you hated the most... Aegyo. " Oppa-aaa, Plwease can you help me?" you asked again, but this time with a voice that could belong to a four year old. He blinked a couple times before moving Tao. The other were also in shock. " You're so cute!" Baekyung said, then after that he tried - key word here: TRIED- to flirt with you. when it was really too much you looked at Suho. He called everybody back to practice.

When they were done they told you to wait there while they went to shower. While you were waiting you texted your dad saying that you will be coming home late and that you were going to eat out, you didn't feel like cooking tonight.

You jumped up when you somebody pulled you into a back hug. " YA!, Hwang ZiTao" You yelled. "did you know it was me?" You are the only one who would do that" you simply said getting out of his grasp. " Correction, he is not the only one who would do that" Baekyung said pulling you into a back hug too.

" Ya! Let me go!" " nop" " you asked for it" you hit him with your elbow. " oww " he complained.

You quickly hid behin the next persone who appeared. To your miss fortune it was Suho.

" What. are .you .doing?" " sorry" you said backing away. The others came out and invited you to supper. " sure I have nothing better to do" " I wanted to ask you something" Luhan told you. " what is it?" " How did you get Suho to help you you are the only person that ever made him crack." " And how come you called him oppa and not me?" Tao asked pouting. " Listen, it was a onetime thing, I die a little every time I do Aegyo, so don't make me doo it again." " Get in the van " Suho coldly said.

You guys were going to a Korean barbecue, during the hole car ride Tao was bugging you to do aegyo again. He even tried to get you to do it by using his aegyo. " Tao, I'm basicly imuned to aegyo so stop." You got the restaurant, Suho didn't even bother to tell you anything, he just walked in.

while you were eating you got to know everybody except Suho and Sehun better, they both were as cold as ice. At one point Sehun smiled. " Sehun, you should smile more often you know, you have a nice smile" You said to him. He just blushed hardly at the complement. " You all laughed, and for once Suho also smiled! " suho you should also smile more, your smile is pretty too" HE looked down and you thought you saw him slightly blush. " Hyun Jae, do I also have a nice smile?" Tao asked " yes, you all do, well except Baekyung" You said. That was your first mistake. That only made him try harder to make you fall for him. Second mistake of the night was agreeing to play truth or dare.- yes you played that in the restaurant, well to be fair it was a private room- You got a dare for Kris to throw a butter knife at Baekyung. " Guys I will not aim, for him I'll am for the center of the red flower on the wallpaper next to him" He nodded in agreement. They were all in awe when they say it was about a millimetre from its target. " Remind me to never upset you" Luhan said. " see, I would have hit him, and this is with a butter knife, I am even better with a throwing knife" " where did you learn this?" Tao asked " I went to a camp." they each you that at camp?!" Sehun asked. " yes and wow you actually talked to me" " tsk"

You went home shortly after that. Nothing more to say about that.

The next day you were the first in class. So you saw your desk neighbour arrive. " Baekyung, you're in this class?!" " and you sit beside me?!" He added, you both shrugged before the teacher arrived with a new student. " here is our new student, introduce yourself please" " annyeong, I'm ZiTao, please take care of me!" He said before bowing The girls squealed. " Very good now sit beside Mr. Byun there" She said. The two boys fist bumped.

After class you and Baekyung were bikering, until Tao put his arm around your shoulder. " Move that arm if you want to keep it" you warned " Ok" he did move it... to your waist! So you removed his arm yourself. once again the girls looked they were going to kill you.

At lunch you punched Tao on the arm as a warning. You talked with him and the two other guys, like yesterday. " Guys I'm going to the bathroom before class" You left. Oh did I mention Neither Suho or Sehun where at lunch.

Just as you were going to leave you got circled by a 7 of girls that wore their uniform skirts too high, basically sluts or sluts in training. " So you're the b*tch that hangs around our Exo oppas" A tall blond one said before slapping you. " You slut how could you seduce my Tao oppa like that!" that was the last word before they all started to beat you up. You tried to run away, but you only got as far as the door. You were on the gorund bleeding from several places, you had bruises. At one point they stopped. Somebody helped you up but your vision was to blurry to see who it was, He said something to the girls and they left.

Who was it?:

You woke up in the nurse's office. You tried to sit down but it was too painful. " you should just lay down" " Chanyeol?" " yes?" " DId you help me?" " no, actually Tao saw you here when he was hidding from fangirls." " ah, where is he now?" " Right here!" " Not so loud!" Baekyung snapped. " Ok, Chanyeol help me up" The hesitated before helping you. " thanks, so Baekyung did YOU help me earlier?" " Nop" " tsk well who then?, its certanly not Sehun or Suho, Maybe D.O?" " no, sadly" " why do you want to know so bady?" " Suho?! why in the world are you here? Don't you like hate me or something?" " yeah, well we are all here, Chayeol and Tao his the car keys" " HAhaa" you burst in to laughter. "Don't laugh!" Sehun said pouting. " Sehun, don't act like Tao, please" " Yeah! Hyung thats my thing!" " Thanks guys for staying with me, I should get going" You looked in your jacket for your phone and wallet, they were gone! " My Phone! My wallet! there gone" " Somebody must have stolen them" Suho said " Duh Genious, those girls must have them! Sh*t!" we can just buy you a new ones" " Channie, as much as I appresiate it but thats why I'm concerned, In my phone are all my contacts" " So you can just get the numbers back" Tao said innocently. " guys Your. numbers. are. in . my. phone. That your fangirls have!" " great now we will be stalked thanks alot!" Suho said angrily. " Shut up SUHO!" But he ignored you and continued to say how dumb your were,. " Its not like they're going to get in she has a code right?" D.O said " NO! I don't!" " Who doesn't put a pass code on their phone? Only dumb b*tches, OUr lives would much better if you just died, you are just an other crazy slut saseang!" Suho spat out. Ok you had enough, You were angry at yourself and wasn't helping, right know I could kill someone. So you ended up slapping him. You heard the other gasp. " There now shut up before I shut you up Suho! I am dumb, I am stupid I know it, just leave if you're going to be a Jerk ass" you paused to catch your breath " Chanyeol, give him the keys" Suho went off to his car fuming. You fell into tears, it had been a long time since anyone had yelled at you like that. Tao came running Toward you.

" Hyun Jae, don't listen to hyung, he is just being a drama queen" He said hugging you. " Ani, he was just telling the truth, I Should disappear, I should go away." The three other helped you onto the bed. " Let's bring her home" D.O Said " " dude we can't bring her home in this state, let's bring her back to the dorm'' Baekyung suggested. You thought about it, going to their dorm, where Suho was, Giving him another reason to hate you, giving another reason to get beat up. " NOO!" you shouted before passing out.

Suho arrived to his car he broke into tears, he couldn't believe he said those things to you, he knew you weren't dumb, you where not a saseang your weren't a b*tch. He slammed his head on the steering weel. Frustrated he drove crazily back to the dorm. He passed the other members, And went to into his room for the rest of the night.

The guys knew when Suho was like that it was better not to question him or even talk to him.

Soon after The rest of the band entered with You in Tao's arms.

" what happened?!" Luhan asked " She got beat up by our fan girls, they have our numbers now, and Suho yelled at her about it" " so she fainted" D.O added after Chanyeol's explanation. " Tao put her in your room" Chen said. " Yeh hyung!" So Tao went and did what he was told. Each member tooks turnes watching over you.

At one point Suho went to the roof to think. He happened to be there at the same time as Tao and Baekyung. " Suho Hyung, Why?" Tao asked. Before leaving " yeah why hyung? Why did you do it? do you know what you did to her?" Baekyung left too. Leaving Suho speechless. Chanyeol heard from the two others that The leader was on the roof.

" Hyung! Do you know what you did?" Chanyeol said angrily" NO! I don't nobody cared to tell me" " You call yourself a leader? because of your harsh words she fell on the ground crying, just before she fainted, now she is here, It has been more than 5 HOURS HYUNG!, She is still asleep." Suho looked down. " I know your the one who saved her, but why do that to make things worse after? uh?! She is broken, she believes that what you said is true. Where has the hyung that always told us not to fight, the one who always kept us together, the one you couldn't even bare that we wished for something bad to happen to another just as a joke?" " He is gone and will never come back, you know that Chanyeol" Suho said. " SON Of A GUN!" Chanyeol shouted before punching Suho. " I half to go, I hope you get what you have done and also that the M members also know what happened, well exept that you saved her, be luccky I didn't say anything, or else you would be in big trouble!".

He left Suho bleeding alone on the roof.

Suho cried, he cried, he didn't know why he did that, he didn't know why it hurt o much to know that you are in this state.

Tao called your dad saying that you wound't be home until tomorrow after school. Your dad said that he would be gone for a week on a business trip.

But it turns out that didn't happen, you did not wake up the next morning. So the boys brought you to the hospital.

Tao and Chanyeol ignored Suho, Baekyung was too depressd to flirt with any girls, Sehun being colder than usual. The rest just told Suho to appologise when you woke up.

He visited you every night for the next three days. On the third night you woke up with Suho beside you.


	5. Chapter 5

Your vision was blurry, you could see a familiar person beside you. " Good your awake!" Suho?! you thought, why would he be here? Why IS he here? " suho? why are you here, did the others force you to watch over me or something?" " Something like that" " How long have I been out?" " Mmm, this is the third night, I believe" " What?!" You Tried to yell but your voice cracked. " HEre have some water your probably de-hydrated" " thanks" you drank it all. " Hey uhm, I'm sorry that I said all those things to you, it's just that I was angry." " Yeah, You can't undo what has already been done, neither can I forget what you said, nor the fact that because of you I ended up in the hospital for three days" He looked down sadly in shame. " But I will forgive you, Suho" He looked up at you. " Really, you forgive me?" " yeah, it does nothing to not accept an apology from somebody who is truly sorry, and you I can see that you regret what you have said, now tell me why exactly are you here?" " I told you that before, now I half to leave, I have a schedule tomorrow, I need to sleep" " Yep bye" You saw him leave, but little you knew that he was smiling to himself. You went back to sleep, even if you slept during three days.

In thue morning you heard a group of people walking, so you decided to get up. In a secondeTao was beside you. " ok Gum don't need to run up to me like that, I'm fine" " You're up, it has been three days you know" " So I have been told" You said with a smile. " Thats weird nobody was here before us and the nurse said you were sleeping when she got here this morning" Chanyeol said. " Yeah, we were so worried about you, and now you're making it worse," Baekyung added " Guys I woke up last night and Suho was beside me, didn't you guys make him come?" " Nop, we didn't" Luhan said " We didn't even know he was here!" Tao said almost whining. " Ok, well that what he told me, well I asked him and he said " something like that"" Chanyeol mumbled something that sounded like a curse. " Well I'm going to tell the nurse your awake" He said right after. " Is there food?" you asked, your stomach was growling, it had been three days without food, thats a record, you normally could go half a day without eating something. " Yeah, I'll go get some for you" Luhan offered. " So what the hell happed after I passed out?" " Well We brought you to the dorm" " More like I brought her" Tao said. " Yeah, yeah, you stayed there overnight, when we saw you didn't wake up we brought you here!" He concluded. " And your dad called he was going on a business trip, he will come back tomorrow" " OK, thanks guys" " SOOOOO, what did hyung say to you?" " Suho?, well he apologised, and I forgave him" " So you're really letting this go?!" Kai asked in surprise " Oh hey! I did not say I was letting this go or that I was going to forget this, I forgave him."

" Ok, well he didn't deserve it, because of him you were in a coma for three days!" Tao said. " yes,but he regretted what he said" " How do you even know that?!" Tao continued whining. " I saw it in his eyes, Your mouth may lie, but your eyes never lie. Tao please forgive him too ok? All of you should, He made a mistake, it happens to everyone" " Ok" they mumbled.

Chanyeol came back with the doctor and Luhan... sadly he had no food. The doctor checked you. " You're fine you just need some rest and alot of protein and water. Don't do anything that requires physical effort and avoid stress. Your good to go!" He left the room without further words. " Ok, now that I can go home, I need clothes" You said. " We didn't bring you any sorry" Chanyeol said sraching his head cutely. " It's ok, can I borrow one of your phones to call my friend, she will lend me some" They all handed their phone at the same time. " I only need one phone" You said giggling. So you just grabbed Chanyeol's to annoy Tao. He started whinning, ok maybe this wasn't a good idea. " Shut up Tao, your giving me a headache" " Sorry" he mumbled. You dialed Missa's number. " hey missa, can you lend me clothes?" " sure why?" " well mmmm I'm in the hospital and I have nothing to wear" " what happened?! I haven't seen you yet and you already end up in the hospital!" " Yeah well thank Suho for that" you automatically regretted saying that. " Suho from EXO? The guy who is the kinga of our school?" " Yeah well I'll explain later" " Are with EXO now?" " Some of them, but don't bring anything extravagant ok? Just some comfortable clothes, and do not freak out when you get here, I'm at the hospital close to the mall, room ..." You looked at the guys for help. " 123" Tao said. " 123" you repetted in the phone. " Ok I'll be there and don't worry I don't even like EXO, Their assholes!" " Ya well hurry,I want to go eat!" "Bye" " bye".

" Why did you half to tell her we are here?" Kai asked. " well better tell her before she gets here, that way she doesn't freak out" " so she's a fan" Tao said with a sigh. " No she is not, I think she is the only girl in our school beside me who isn't one" " If she goes to our school then why don't you hang out with her?" Baekyung asked lifting an eyebrow. " she was on a family trip, and None of you can flirt with her understand?" Before you could get an answer Missa came in. " Chang Hyun Jae, Why didn't you call me?" " Because Tao's and Suho's fangirls stole it" You said without thinking. " what? my fangirls beat you up? AWWW I'm sorry" Tao said ashamed. " Girl you're hot" BAekyung said. " F*ck off Baekyung" she said. " I just told you guys not to flirt with my friend!" You scoled him. " Well here is some clothes, put them on so we can hang out!" Missa excitedly said, so you went and changed. Seeing the clothes you laughed.

" How did you remember that I love blue? and that I"m totaly addicted to hoodies?" " Dude, your room was like filled with blue things and the sweater is just something I found randomly in my room" .

" Kaja!" He beamed grabbing Missa's arm. " Wait!" you said, " what did you guys do with my uniform?" " The nurse gave us a bag saying that your stuff was there" " Ok, Tao where is it now?" " At our dorm" You let out a sigh " Ok I'll pass by later to pick it up" " Oh and don't need to pay for the hospital bill, We already payed it" Kai added. " Great another debt" you whispered. " What did you say?" Tao asked " Thank you!" you left with Missa. As for the guys they went back to the dorm.

Where Sehun was passing in his room. He felt relieved when he heard Tao yell that you woke up and left the hospital with your friend.

Suho lied he didn't have a schedule, he went to hid at the small house they have in the forest. HE was wondering if you told the other that he visited you last night.

Mean while Missa asked you a whole bunch of questions. SO you ended up telling everything that happened. " Jerk" She said. " yep, Suho is a big jerk, but hey at least he said sorry" " I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you dongsaeng." " It's ok, somebody helped me" " so who do you think it is?" " I say it's one of the members but who? I don't know" Missa nodded in agreement. The afternoon ended fast. Soon it was time to pick up your stuff.

When you got there Some members hugged you ( Tao, Kris, Chen, Sehun and in that order)

You looked at Sehun confused.


	6. Chapter 6

The other members also looked at him " Se-Sehun" You stuttered. He quickly went in his room, and he seemed to be blushing. " HA! Maknae Likes Hyun Jae!" Kris teased. " No he was probably just worried, you know" You answered. "Where is my stuff?" You added. " I think it's in Suho hyungs room" Chen answered. " Thanks!" You beamed before leaving to the leaders bedroom, leaving Missa with the rest of EXO. They asked all kind of questions, specially Tao, they pretty much all pouted when she said that she didn't even listen to their music.

You knocked on the door. " Suho, it's me, I'm here to get my things" " Come in" A small voice said. " Soho are you ok?" " Just get your stuff and get out!" he snapped, grabbing you things you said " Jerk!".

Once you left Suho started sobbing lightly. " Wae did you say that? Wae? Wae do you hafl to hurt me..." He said still sobbing.

" Kaja!" You Said grabbing Missa's arm. " bye guys, see some of you at school tomorrow" " Bye!" They replied.

" Missa what did they do to you?" " They questioned me and annoyed the heck out of me, how do you stand them?" " Well, I only see Tao and Exo-K at school and well they others I've only seen a couple of times, but Tao, Baekyung and Kai must have annoyed you, uh?" "I think it was them" " It must have been" " DO you have your keys?" " yeah why?" " well I don't and uhmm My parents are out of town for a week, so can i stay at your place?" " Sure my dad will get here tomorrow, but It will be fine, I have enough space for both of us in my room, Oh and Do NOT speak of EXo in front of Nellie, she is a huge fan" " who is Nellie? Is she your dad's girlfriend?" " No, she is a old friend, but I can see that she has a crush on him, Euww, it's gross she tries to flirt with my dad" "euww, is right".

You arrived and went inside your room. " So what have I missed?" " I don't know, what class are you in?" Missa asked me " 123" " I'm in 124, I am a year older remember" You sighed " I guess I can ask Chanyeol for notes" " So have you made any friends beside EXO?" " nop all the girls trow daggers at me and all the boys try to flirt with me" You a made a disgusted face. " well at least you have me" " Before I forget, I most probably will get dragged by Tao and or Chanyeol to class and Lunch, so if you can't find me, its because I'm at their table, just come and sit with us" " OK" she said unsure. " Unnie, don't be like that ok? It annoys me" " I'm just not sure I should be sitting with exo" " Well I wasn't either, But You will end up being dragged there by me or one of the boys, they have a really bad habit of dragging people" You both bursted into laughter before going to bed.

The next morning, you and Missa walked to School. As you thought Tao took you arm and dragged you to class. " Tao, don't do that! I don't like being pulled!" He just ignored you. " urgh!" you will never get used to this.

The day as normal as it can get, Sehun and Suho ignored you, Baekyung continued his ridiculous plan to make you fall in love with him. The only difference is that Missa got blocked by the queenkas * :* You told them off and you brought Missa, you all continued as you normaly do.

EXO-K ( and Tao) were being extra protective of you two, it was a little annoying, but You could do nothing to change their minds.

Finally it was Friday, During the last few days Sehun was not a distant of you, but that was only when none of his band members were there. You started to feel comfortable with him.

Today you received a text from him saying to meet him alone at the park near the school. SO after class you gave Missa your keys and went to meet him. It was weird he asked you to meet him, well he had been acting weird since Yesterday.

" Sehun, why did you want to see me?" " Yeah well, actually I have something to tell you" " Sure what is it?" You asked completely clueless. " Well uhm, I was wondering if you would go see a movie Later" " Sure why not!" You thought that it was only as friends... * urgh*

So you were getting ready when Nellie just popped randomly in your room. " Where are you going?" " I'm going to meet a friend, why?" It was weird Nellie never asked about your personal life, She barely talked to you when your dad wasn't around. " Just curious, So who is he?" " Listen Nellie I would prefer that you don't but into my business, And it's not a date His friends are also coming" " Can I come with you then? I have nothing to do" " NO!, you are not coming, don't even think of following me, my dad will be home soon anyway" " Your no fun" " Nellie stop acting like my Unnie, It really annoys me, only gum is allowed to do that" " Gum?" " One of the annoying friends of my friend, I call him Gum since he sticks to me like gum" " Ahh" " well bye!" You made your way to the theather"

" where are you going Sehun?" Luhan asked. " To meet someone" " Who is it?!" He said in a very curious tone. " None of your business" " It's Hyun Jae, isn't it?!" Sehun shyly nodded. " So are you two dating?" " NO, now shut up and let leave!" Sehun said irritated, he sometimes wondered if he was really younger than Luhan. He too left.

" Hyungs! Maknae!" Luhan Yelled while entering the kitchen. " Why are you being so noisy?" Kris asked. " Sehun has a date!" Really with who?!" " Chen asked " Hyun Jae!" " Thats good for him, it's time that he got over her, I just hope that this time he won't get crushed" " Yeah" " not fair I wanted to go on a date with her!" Tao pouted, Suho was just annoyed, so he left to his room.

" Wae?! Why again? Why does this always happen to me?" He thought. " First her, now Hyun Jae too?" Tears rolled down his cheeks.

**Last Chapter I forgot to put in what class Sehun is he is in class 122.**

Uhm So The Book of wisdom here~ So I have finished this story on a different site so that's why the updates might seem fast. :P Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
